


kingslayer

by Fencer13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fencer13/pseuds/Fencer13
Summary: Ser Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer. Ser Jaime Lannister, the turncloak. Ser Jaime Lannister, who stabbed his king in the back.





	kingslayer

_Burn them all._

Long, knotted hair falling over hunched shoulders; overgrown nails curled around the swords of long-defeated foes. Fire dancing in maddend violet eyes and a hushed, cracked whisper.

_Burn them all._

 

The white cloak is a mockery.

 

_It’s the family name that lives on. It’s all that lives on. Not your honor, not your personal glory, family._

But he’s already earned his place in history with blood and broken oaths, and a hundred years from now, that is all anyone will ever know of Jaime Lannister.

 

_I hereby proclaim Ser Jaime Lannister member of the kingsguard of King Aerys II-_

Ser Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer. Ser Jaime Lannister, the turncloak. Ser Jaime Lannister, who stabbed his king in the back.

 

He wonders if it makes any difference that he stabbed the mad king in the belly.

He wonders if it makes any difference that he did it to save half a million lives.

He sees the city burn at the hands of his sister, and thinks that it doesn’t.

 

There is a white book in his room, and his page will never be filled with great deeds.

 

He remembers the mad king’s eyes. There was no terror in them as he died, only the dancing of flames, and Jaime still doesn’t know if Aerys was brave.

He remembers the steel sliding through his sworn king’s flesh. It was easy, and the king bled as red as any mortal man.

He remembers sitting on the throne, staring into the fire. He remembers waiting for Eddard Stark’s forces to arrive. Waiting to die, thinking: this is how I go insane.

He remembers red on white and a filthy, tattered cloak. He remembers the cloak they gave him, shining white, as if that would wash his crime away, as if that would make anyone forget. He closes his eyes and remembers.

 

_Kingslayer._

 

_Burn them all._


End file.
